


永远花火

by Dlna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin｜Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlna/pseuds/Dlna





	1. 9-1

You are mine , Eren .

My dear wife .

You are my husband , Levi .

I love you .

Chapter 9. 


	2. 9-17

9-17【来一发ooc。。。。。】

눈v눈→눈_눈→눈益눈

“艾伦耶格尔你在作死！！”

“(ﾟДﾟ)啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

一阵天旋地转，把艾伦的腰磕得很疼餐桌变成了沙发。

“嘛，懒得上楼了，沙发play好像也不错啊。”利威尔把艾伦丢在沙发上，裙子给利威尔提供了方便。抓住一只纤细的脚腕，带起艾伦整条白洁的腿，直接就可以模到艾伦的腰胯。

“别……不要……”艾伦捂住裙子，利威尔灵巧的手直接扯下艾伦的胖次，拿出来在艾伦面前晃着。

“啧，下次穿女人的吧。”

“什么…怎么可……呜啊…啊……哈啊……”艾伦身上脆弱的部分现在被利威尔握在手里，铃口还被带着薄茧的手指刮弄着。

强烈的刺激感侵蚀着艾伦的理智，下身的那个地方被利威尔弄得很舒服。

“啧……勃起了啊……”艾伦听见利威尔的声音，感觉很羞耻，但是真的很舒服。

“还不是你……唔……”唇瓣被堵住，利威尔倒也是挺喜欢艾伦的单音节。

艾伦身体上的刺激感消失了，没了爱抚难耐的扭动着腰，依旧保持着理智，强忍着不向利威尔求饶，即使很难受。

“把裙子脱掉。”

“'呜……为什么！”

“省的弄脏了。”

“可不可以……不做……”艾伦避开与利威尔的眼神对视，倔强的把头扭向一边。

“不好呢，既然你都叫我老流氓了，那我也只好服从命令了，是吧。”利威尔将自己整个人紧紧贴在艾伦身上，死鱼眼看着他此刻充斥着情欲的碧金色眼睛。

“不……唔！！”唇被堵住，空气一下子被抽干的滋味让艾伦很难受，一瞬间的缺氧让他忘记了呼吸换气。

“利威尔……老公……不要……我会自觉的！”

趁着一个松开的时间，艾伦已经被利威尔逗弄的发软，“我会自觉的，现在不要好吗……”

“啧……仅此一次。”艾伦可是从来没在这种时候求过他不要的。

“但是不解决一下真的好么？”不算厚重的长裙褪到艾伦的腰上，忍着对艾伦的渴望，很快帮艾伦释放出来。

自己则去厕所解决问题。


	3. 9-1.

9-1

小天使被老流氓丢在了床上。

［这就算被求婚了么？］

［啊咧……］

［这就表示着……］

［∑(っ°Д°;)っ我要嫁给利威尔了？］

［∑(Ò///口///Óױ)哎哎？！怎么会是这样！！！］

身体上突然传来一股凉意……

“啊啊啊！利威尔你在干什么啊！干嘛脱我衣服！唔！！！！”

艾伦被利威尔扑倒在床，把画册丢在床头柜上，堵住自己喜欢的那张小嘴，手上一点都不停，把艾伦的衣物扒拉下来。

“刚刚你这么诱人的勾引我啊……是不是也该帮我解决一下？”艾伦很清楚的看见了利威尔眼中的色///欲，看来是逃不掉了。

“谁勾引你了…明明是你自己…唔！！”

连话都不让艾伦说完，直接用薄唇就堵上了。

艾伦红果果的样子在利威尔眼中秀色可餐，手上丝毫不闲着，揉捏着胸前的红点，引得艾伦敏感的身体一阵阵轻微的战栗。

放开了艾伦的嘴，向其他地方挪去。

“唔唔啊…不要…”分身被利威尔捏在手里，上下撸动的快感刺激着大脑皮层，让艾伦眼里很快溢出泪水，潮红的脸更是对利威尔忍耐力的考验。

“帮我脱衣服。”

“啊？……”艾伦被刺激的全身软趴趴的，没力气再去跟利威尔争论了。

“不然你就别想在一个星期之内下床了。”手上还不忘狠狠的捏一下手上的硬物。

“唔嗯啊……老流氓…”利威尔似乎对于艾伦赐予的这个称呼很满意。

抬起手，慢慢的解开利威尔一颗一颗衬衫扣子，精壮的身躯露出来，然后是皮带，拉开裤链的时候，明显感受到了被布料束缚的变硬变粗的条形物。

利威尔手上动作继续着，还不忘在脖子上轻咬。

“快一点哦，不然会很难受的啊。”手上恶意的大力捏住根部，指甲却在铃口刮着。

“啊嗯……啊……唔嗯……”下身刺激一波一波侵袭着艾伦的理智。

刚刚褪下利威尔的胖次，欲望就跳出来，艾伦触碰到滚烫的温度不禁咂舌。

“嗯啊……哈啊……利威尔我……我快了……”伴随着利威尔的撸动，艾伦也不知道自己在胡乱呻吟着些什么，只是很想射出去。

“啧，想射了是吗？”利威尔突然停止了动作，在床头柜拿出一根丝带，把艾伦的硬物直接捆起来，让艾伦着实一个激灵。

“啊啊啊！不要……放开……求你……放开啊……会坏掉的……”艾伦哭着对利威尔求饶，两只小手想伸去想要解开那个束缚。

“啧，不乖啊。”抓住想搞小动作的小手，并且拉着伸过头顶，艾伦只感觉到两只手碰到了床头挡板的柱子，冰冰凉凉的。随后手腕上有被宽丝绸缠绕的箍紧，伴随着头顶传来的丝绸快速摩擦的声音，手腕上就有了一瞬间的疼痛感，之后手也就无法在移动了。

“好疼…呜…”泪水从眼睑里迸出来，但是好像丝毫对利威尔不起作用，被泪水模糊的视线中看见利威尔抬起身，下巴被衔制住，嘴里突然被一个粗大填满。

“牙齿不准嗑到，不然就艹废你。”

艾伦心里一颤，只能乖乖的满足利威尔，果真一点也没嗑道，腥味在嘴里蔓延开来，因为撑开太大所以下巴和双颊很难受，着实顶在自己的喉咙，又不能吐出去，唯一还自由的只有泪水在不停的流下来。

利威尔开始抽动起来，被软嫩的口腔包裹住的快感令他很舒服。

被迫就范的艾伦不得不用小舌舔着嘴里的柱身。

自己身下的难耐，手上又无法挣脱，嘴里还撑着个巨大的硬物，很难受，艾伦急得哭。

［下次做清洁的时候，一定要把这些东西都扔掉啊啊啊啊！呜呜呜……］


	4. 9-2

9-2

艾伦眼泪一直不停的涌出眼眶，他当然不知道这样不仅不会让利威尔心软，倒是会让他更加卖力。

利威尔像是爽够了，从艾伦嘴里拔出来，手指又接着翻搅着艾伦的口腔，唾液很快就分泌出来，无法吞咽下去，满满沾在利威尔的手指上。拖着银丝，朝艾伦的粉色后穴探去。

直接一根手指插到底，完全被艾伦的后穴吞没。

“疼！好疼……”疼痛的刺激感反射性的扭了扭腰，手指在体内微微翻搅了一下，后穴刺激的吸着利威尔的手指潜入更深处。

“小鬼，你很想要啊，你看，在吞我的手指啊。”随之第二根手指依旧照着第一根手指的方法进入。

两根手指全部被后穴吞没，利威尔故意微微弯曲着，抠弄肠壁的褶皱。熟悉的找到那个点，狠狠地蹂躏着。

“唔啊啊……哈啊…哈啊……别……不要…呜……疼…不要啊……呜…轻啊…嗯……轻点…嗯啊…”

一连串的呻吟从艾伦嘴里吐出来，听得利威尔下身更是肿了肿，更是没耐心的加了一根手指想快点扩张。

紧致的肠壁包裹着三根手指，也不管艾伦如何的哭着求利威尔轻点，求他松开自己。反倒是迫不及待开始抽插起来，不停的撞着令艾伦连连呻吟的敏感点。

“嗯嗯啊……利……威尔……哈啊……别碰那……哈啊……嗯啊……”

狠戾的戳向那点，诱人的呻吟快要击溃利威尔的理智了。

“啧，小鬼，不想要？”手指从后穴抽出，空虚感布满后穴，难耐的扭着腰，前面传来的疼痛感逼迫着艾伦向利威尔投降。

“……想……想要……”艾伦现在唯一的理智也被击溃，也知道自己在说什么。

“那就求我啊。”利威尔恶劣的流氓本质体现出来，手指才不能空闲，揉捏着艾伦胸前挺立的异色，看着艾伦难耐的手奋力的想挣脱束缚，不禁俯下身去亲吻那张微张的小嘴。

“呜啊……唔……唔嗯……”胸前刺激的快感没有了，脸颊上的泪水被擦去，手腕上多了轻轻的抚摸。

口腔里边也被利威尔搅翻了天，不停分泌着唾液，被情欲冲昏了头的艾伦只是一个劲的回应着利威尔。

恋恋不舍的离开小嘴，轻轻在唇上舔了一下，迷离的双眼泛着碧金色的光，利威尔的舌头滑到耳廓，轻轻吹着气。

“想要就求我。”含住艾伦的右耳，滑溜溜的舌头滑进耳洞。淫靡的水声在艾伦耳朵里扩大几倍，那种被舔舐带来的痒像是存在于自己的心上，想抓抓不到。

“利……威尔……求你……我想要……”粘稠的津液从含住耳朵的缝隙流出来，不过利威尔好像没听到一样继续干着自己现在在做的事。

艾伦憋红了脸，身体上的不适都在艾伦脑子里叫嚣着，让他投降，让他求饶。

“该叫我什么呢？”耳朵里面全是粘稠的液体，混着利威尔的调戏的语气，艾伦也得被迫就范。

“呜…老…老公……我想要……”利威尔得到了自己满意的答案，自己的欲望早就憋屈的难受，但还是很想好好的调戏艾伦。

“想要什么，嗯？”看着艾伦迷乱的碧金，情迷的样子尽收眼底。

“老公……老公的…嗯…艹翻…我……”艾伦说出来之后觉得很羞耻。

“真乖，那我就帮你好了。”解掉了身下那个结，早就被束缚的发紫的性器有一点点精神不振。利威尔先轻轻的揉捏着艾伦的分身，渐渐的挺立起来。

随着利威尔熟练的动作，艾伦闷哼一声，终于如愿释放了。


	5. 9-3

9-3

释放之后艾伦被折腾的有些劳累，小穴却是一张一合的在诱惑利威尔。

“啧，小鬼快起来。”利威尔才不会让他就这么睡过去。

抓着艾伦的两条大腿，粗大的硬物对准小穴急切的挤进。

“啊！……嗯啊……唔嗯……”突然被再次撑开的小穴传来强烈的撕裂感，明显感觉到身上那个人好像比平时更兴奋了。

“嗯啊啊……利威尔……疼……呜啊……”

“放松啊，听话。”手更是在艾伦分身上快速上下撸动，为了能够让艾伦能够转移目标。

好不容易完全挤进小穴，温热的肠壁紧紧包裹住利威尔的巨物，不停的吸食着，利威尔差点一个没忍住。

被填满的感觉让艾伦很舒服，但同时小穴也在隐隐作痛。艾伦感觉到了身体里面的硬物开始抽动起来，随着越来越大的力量，每次都撞击在身体上的最敏感。

“啊嗯……哈啊……嗯嗯啊，利威……尔……嗯……嗯……”艾伦现在的脑子像浆糊一样，混乱着，只是不停的发出软糯糯的呻吟，轻唤着利威尔。

“啧，小鬼，刚刚看来是给你的教训不够啊……”一个猛力冲撞，艾伦顿时觉得五脏六腑都快碎了。

“呜啊啊！……老……老公……呜呜……”

“真乖啊……”继续冲撞着艾伦，眼泪汩汩的流一下来。艾伦的手腕被绳子紧紧的束缚住，早就没知觉了，下身前后的刺激同时对大脑传输着。

布满雾气的眸子毫无聚焦点，唾液顺着嘴角滑下，利威尔抽动的速度不禁加快了些。

“嗯……啊啊啊……哈……嗯啊……利威……老公……轻一点……哈啊……哈啊……”艾伦很享受现在带来的快感，满屋子都是来自艾伦的呻吟。

“……嗯…啊…哈啊…嗯嗯…”

艾伦觉得现在真的好舒服。

小穴的收缩感让利威尔很满足，加快了速度抽插的速度，很快在艾伦体内释放了第一次。

“嗯啊！……呼啊……”滚烫的液体烫着艾伦，艾伦知道利威尔肯定还没完。

“小鬼，才一次就有些累么？”

“啊……还撑得住……”

“那就继续。”

“……”

艾伦却是觉得其实真的挺累的，手腕上麻木的痛感阻止了手上的一切自由。

新一轮的攻势开始了，看着窗外的天色越来越黑，艾伦头脑开始有些晕眩。艾伦猜想大概是没吃晚饭的缘故吧。

艾伦此刻头好晕，身上的任何部位都好像已经麻木了一样没知觉了。

现在所见的视野越来越小，视线越来越模糊，无力的躺着，不再与利威尔做出任何回应，只想好好休息一下。

“……艾伦……艾伦，……”

没有了回应，利威尔发现了艾伦的疲倦。

“……嗯……”

“累了么？”

“……是。”

“歇一下吧，把这次做完再睡。”

“……好。”


End file.
